


Over Worked

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Harry really needs to hire someone to help Hermione.





	Over Worked

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Boy Meets World

Hermione was bent over at her desk in her home office, working on Harry’s speech for the upcoming Ministry event. When Harry had become Minister of Magic, he immediately selected Hermione to be his speechwriter, since she was the only person that he trusted to put together and shape his public image. While most Ministers had numerous speech writers, Hermione was functioning as Communications Director, Speechwriter, and Press Secretary. She was doing this while being a mom, a wife (a society wife), and trying to have time for herself. She set the quill down and put her head in her hands.

“Mommy,” a small voice said from the open door to her office, “if my dolly is cold, can I put her in the toaster oven?”

“No, honey,” Hermione replied sweetly, looking over at the little blond girl, “that would be a mistake.”

There was a brief pause before the little girl before she said, “Mommy?”

“What?” Hermione asked, dreading the answer.

“I made a mistake.” the child answered.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to respond when Draco tore into the room, swinging down to pick up the little girl, “Cassi, we’ve talked about this. Mommy needs to finish working. Come on, I’ll fix your doll for you.”

“Okay!” Cassie wiggled out of Draco’s arms and ran down the hallway.

“Sorry, love.” Draco dropped a kiss on her head, “I had the boys running interference and she must have slipped past them.

“Well, I’ve hardly been fair to you.” Hermione replied, “There are six of them and only one of you.”

“Once that speech is done, we are taking a nice vacation, just the two of us.” Draco responded.

“I won’t be able to take a break until Harry is out of office, if they ever let him resign.” Hermione replied wearily. 

“He needs to hire someone to help you.” Draco replied forcefully, his eyes flashing, “You’re doing the jobs of, at the very least, ten people. You don’t even have a deputy.”

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” Hermione replied tiredly.

“No,” Draco shook his head, “I will.”

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue with her husband but thought better of it. She cupped his face and gave him a gentle kiss and turned back to the speech.

Draco smiled fondly at her and headed out the room. Stopped to quickly write out a demand to meet with Harry tomorrow and sending it by owl, before heading back down to the chaos that was left with his parents as he went to track down his daughter.


End file.
